Acostumbrado a los problemas
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Por un momento consideró enviar el documento sin sellar, pero maldita sea si Percy Ignatius Weasley se permitía así mismo el fallar de forma tan descarada en los procesos.


**Título: Acostumbrado a los problemas**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Una nueva copa empieza y yo solo puedo decir que estoy mega hiper emocionada de poder escribir lo que me venga en gana del mundo de HP aunque no sea de mi propiedad *ojitos de estrella* mundo mágico nunca me dejes atrás

Angelito Bloodsherry ha beteado este fic ;3

**Número ****de palabras: 400**

**Personaje:** Percy Weasley

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

El informe estaba casi completo, solo faltaba el sello oficial que impedía que el documento fuese alterado. Estiró su mano y volteó curioso cuando no sintió el frío metal.

—¿Dónde lo he puesto? —masculló. No era común que las cosas de su despacho estuviesen fuera de lugar. A menos que…

—Frego —suspiró—. Devuélvelo, es importante.

La explosión de plumas que siguió a su gemido fue tan colorida como escandalosa, nunca dejaba de asombrarlo la capacidad que tenía la pequeña ave para causar tamaño atropello.

No le gustó para nada la mirada que le dirigió, sus ojos cantaban desafío.

—Devuélvelo —ordenó.

Un trino alegre y una explosión después, el condenado _diricawl_ había desaparecido.

—Maldito pajarraco —maldijo entre dientes al verlo cómodamente anidando sobre el librero de su oficina—, juro que te transformaré en un cojín.

El ave trinó ofendida y le dio la espalda.

Perfecto.

Silenciosamente se acercó a su presa, solo para perderla en una nueva explosión de plumas cuando estaba a punto de recuperar el dorado sello.

Por un momento consideró enviar el documento sin sellar, pero maldita sea si Percy Ignatius Weasley se permitía a sí mismo el fallar de forma tan descarada en los procesos.

Un par de escandalosas explosiones detrás de él, le hicieron dar vuelta rápidamente. No lo suficiente, al parecer. En vez de encarar al descarado ladronzuelo, estuvo a centímetros de chocar con alguien más.

—¡Audrey!

—Hola, Percy —saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿De casualidad tendrás los documentos?

El rostro del mago pronto se tornó carmesí, vergüenza y coraje indistinguibles en ese preciso momento. Vaya forma de quedar como idiota ante la linda bruja.

—Casi, solo necesito sellarlo. —El tartamudeo en su voz traicionó la fachada calma que intentaba dar.

Una nueva explosión de plumas resonó en el lugar, esta vez sobre su cabeza.

—Aww, estabas jugando con Frego —exclamó Audrey encantada, mientras tomaba al emplumado traidor y retiraba fácilmente el sello de su pico—. No puedo culparte por distraerte con algo tan bonito.

Percy detuvo su resoplido disgustado mientras colocaba el sello en los documentos finales. Al menos su trabajo estaba concluido de manera adecuada.

—Es solo una enorme fuente de problemas —aseguró e ignoró la mirada ofendida del _diricawl_ enano mientras apilaba los pergaminos. Luego añadió—Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos.

Percy acarició su cabeza antes de salir, que fuese problemático no hacía que lo amara menos.

* * *

N/a: ¿Que si amo a Frego? por su claro que sí...

Ahora, para mi el nombre de mi pequeñisimo diricawl enano tiene muchisimo significado para Percy... en mi fanon mental, Percy adoptó a este raro espécimen por demás enano(leí la wiki y esta cosa mide 1 metro, el mio está entre los 30 y 50 cm, depende de la imaginación de la persona) y debilucho debido a lo mucho que le recordaba a sus hermanos.

Para mí, Frego fue incautado de un criadero ilegal porque se sospechaba de una cruza ilegal de especies, pero al ver que solo era enano(una especie de chihuahua entre los suyos) pues lo pusieron a disposición para ser adoptado o donado a alguna nstitución y mi Percy decidió quedarselo cuando el travieso pajarillo empezó a aparecerse en su oficina para esconder algunas de sus cosas.

¿Pueden imaginarlo tan claro como yo? A Percy enfurecido porque no aparece la placa con su nombre y cargo y gritando furioso: ¡Fred, George, devuelvanlo! y luego dándose cuenta de que... pues Fred ya no está y que realmente extraña esos tiempos cuando él y sus hermanos no tenían otra preocupación en el mundo que molestarse los unos a los otros...

U.U so, Frego es un diminutivo para el nombre de los gemelos, espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
